Dirty Magick
by CajunSpice714
Summary: Two people. Though the sentences are different they are prisoners in the same place. He takes care of her broken body. She takes care of his broken emotions. Escape gives them a chance at a new life, will they take it or will he ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so this is an Idea I had, just running it by y'all to see if it's a good idea or not. =/ 3

Genevra Weasley came aware to cool fingers touching her face. Something wet touched the bone of her brow and she winced. "Ow." She whimpered pulling away. A strong arm wrapped itself around her shoulder and pinned her to a warm broad chest as she felt the wetness again. She squirmed against her restraint as it began to sting.

"Calm down Weasley." A silky soft voice cooed the arm around her shoulders reaching up to brush the hand down her bruised cheek. Ginny relaxed momentarily, after all how bad could this person be? He was tending to her wounds.

"What's going on? Where am I ?" She asked softly, attempting to open her eyes. Feeling a stinging sensation above her left eye she whimpered again, barely able to open it. She attempted to see who was caring for her, but his face was shrouded in the darkness.

"You were kidnapped by the death eaters." His voice was calm and collected as she heard him whisper a healing spell. Everything came flooding back to her.

_ Ginny had been having a rotten day. Harry had broken up with her at her brother's wedding, in front of EVERYBODY. Then the Death Eaters had raided. She and her family had escaped to a small safe house on the west side of England. An air of finality had covered the area for several days. On the day before they were to leave for Hogwarts Ginny's mother had insisted on it being safer for Ginny if she stayed home while Molly and the Twins went to Diagon alley to get her stuff. _

_ Safer in deed. Only half an hour after her mother had left she had heard a loud pop, signifying that someone had apparated within the boundries of the safe house. Grinning she hoped Harry, Hermione, and Ron had returned. Dropping the glass she was washing she dashed to the door and flung it open. Ginny was caught off guard by a dark curse that caused her to fall, knocking her head on the open door as she did._

_ She awoke about two hours later to the feel of someone's hands caressing her body. "Hnnn.. Harry, stop. I'm not in the mood." she murmured in her delirious state still evident. She sobered instantly the moment she felt the hard blow to the left side of her face. Ginny began to scream as she felt her captor begin to run a hand up her thigh. _

_ "Heh, heh. Such a pretty thing you are." the man growled in a low nasally voice as he yanked up her sun dress. Fighting as she might, Ginny coudln't get away from this man who was significantly larger than she was. "Quit moving Wrench!" He back handed her again across the face. Stilling instantly, Ginny silently cried as he violated her, first with his hand. Once bored with that, he switched so an unknown item. When he was satisfied that she was ready for him, Ginny could hear the slide of a zipper and the dropping cloth. Screaming out again she was hit with a curse that rendedred her unable to move as he spread her legs and shoved into her._

Clinging to this man's chest she began to sob. The male who had a hold of her made quiet shushing noses in attempt to calm her, unsure of really what to do. He had never seen this young woman so small and fragile before. With a sigh he stood, resting her on the lone cot that was in the dank dark dungeon. "Don't leave me." she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I have to love. I'm one of them, they shall be looking for me soon." He cast a quick cleaning spell on his robes before turning and exiting the room. Ginny broke down into tears once again.

Draco sighed as he walked through the mansion, his hands in his pockets. The wheels in his mind were turning as of how to get out of this horrible place. A group of lower level death eaters walked by bowing to him slightly in a show of respect before leaving. Little did they know that he had managed to keep the Dark Lord from branding him for the simple fact that he was planning to go back to Hogwarts. The orders he was given was to infiltrate the Trio's group, befriend them, and get into the Order and act as a spy for him, keeping tabs on Severus Snape at Hogwarts and the Order both.

Draco had only agreed to the orders so he could escape from this crazy asylum he used to call home. They had used Veritaserum on several Order members, including the girl, and had found out that Harry Potter had disappeared.

Draco's mind traveled back to the girl. The littlest Weasley. She was too young to be an order member, just like he was barely of age to receive the Dark Mark. He shuddered at the thought.The tattoo he had received from his father on his 5th birthday stung painfully. His father was calling him. With a quick pop Draco disappearated.

Standing before his father and the Dark Lord, Draco listened as the two argued. Clearing his throat Draco stepped forward. "Father wha..." Lucius snapped around, his wand out. A shock of vicious pain shot through Draco's body as he dropped to his knees.

"Show some respect you insignificant little flea!" Lucius Malfoy snapped. Voldemort put his hand on Lucius' and lowered his wand.

"Draco." Shaking off the curse stood quickly and adjusted his clothes before bowing as customary and kissing Voldemort's long yellowed hands. He felt like some sort of slave. The thought made him sick to him stomach as he straightened back up. "Since Harry Potter had disappeared we will no longer need you to go to Hogwarts. You shall go straight to the Order." Draco frowned at the thought. "You shall receive your Dark Mark if you do this job well, my child." Voldemort ran a finger down Draco's cheek, the young man closing his eyes.

"Yes my lord."

"If you don't. You shall die." Voldemort added in a sing song voice. Draco shivered as Lucius waved him out of the room.

"We shall prepare you with all you need to know before we send you. It shall be around Christmas by the time we are ready for you to leave." Lucius stated, he grabbed a hold of Draco's face with bruising force. "You will do this. And you will do it RIGHT!" His father procieded to shove him away by his face and stalk back into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him soundly. Draco turned and disapperated to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco panted. He looked up into the mirror, a frenzied look on his face. He felt this strange, uncontrollably painful fluttering in his chest that took his breath away. Shaking his head he ran his hand through his hair before turning to head back into his room. Quietly he pocketed his wand and crept towards his bedroom door.

"Tonight the Dark Lord has sentenced the girl to death." A death eater snickered as he and his companion kept walking, not noticing the small crack in Draco's door. "I heard he's going to personally do in the Malfoy brat too, for taking so long to agree to get the dark mark." His companion laughed.

Draco felt his stomach drop. Quickly he grabbed the first thing his fingers reached to throw on over the muscle shirt he usually slept in. Quietly he crept out into the hall, barefooted and made sure no one was coming. "Fuck!" he swore as he quickly dashed down the stairs and through the dungeon door. Looking around he noticed only one guard. "Stupify." He whispered dashing around the fallen man towards Ginny's cell.

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go _

Ginny looked up at the sound of her cell door being unlocked. She blinked up, the man who came to help her having already visited once so this visitor was unknown. "Hello?" She asked quietly.

"It's me." the familiar voice whispered. Ginny stood up and tugged against her binds. " We have to go!" He whispered murmuring a spell that unlocked her bounds.

"But I'm totally indecent." She whispered rubbing at her raw wrists.

"It doesn't matter!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" she cried. Draco growled.

"Listen, we have to get out of here or we're going to die!" Ginny paled and nodded.

_I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but _

Quickly they ran, most of the house was dark, the meetings over and many of the occupants asleep. Draco quickly stupified the guard at the front door, knowing that the wards would go off the instant he opened the door, but if they could make it to the gate before the other death eaters caught up with him they could apperate to safety.

_I'll be your hero._

The instant he opened the door he felt a dark pull signaling the wards were going off. He tugged her along quickly as he heard the familiar pop of wizards apperating near him and ducked as a curse was sent at him. He draped his arm around Ginny and continued to run, holding her close to his body as he fired return curses and defensive shields over his shoulder.

_Searching high and low  
Trying every row  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know _

As he rounded the corner of the house, headed for the large black iron gates, he skidded to a halt. His heart seemed to stop in his chest as ice water rushed through his veins. His own father was standing there at the end of the house, leaning against the wall and waiting casually, not even breathing hard.

_I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah  
I'll be your hero _

Lucius chuckled, the common Malfoy smirk glued to his face, "You didn't really think you could get away, did you?" He asked with sadistic glee, pushing off from the wall and walking slowly towards him. Draco's eyes darted past him, noticing the dark woods a few hundred feet to the left and behind his father. He'd forgotten all about the fact that the barrier stopped half way through the wood. It would give them some cover from spells.

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With hear and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero _

Pulling Ginny closer Draco made a mad dash for the woods. Lucius whipped out his wand, muttering in a dark, inhuman voice. Dozens of glowing red lights burst forth from the tip of his wand and darted at Draco and Ginny. Draco tried to dodge aside, but several of them still hit him, searing his flesh like chunks of red-hot iron. He cried out, stumbling.

He knew he had little chance against his at this point, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Lucius chuckled, casting again, sending a beam of blinding yellow light rushing across the yard, Draco dodged again, but the edge of it was enough to incinerate a good portion of his shirt. If that had hit him or Ginny dead on...

_So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll be a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you  
I'll be your hero  
I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable _

Draco sent a couple more spells at him. Despite their brute power, Lucius still managed to dodge them,. Draco barely got up a shielding spell as a wave of flame-like power surged down the corridor, searing it the grass. Ron felt the force of it ravage his senses despite the shield that he held with all his strength.

Ginny, tears streaming down her face felt Draco tighten his hold on her, before he grabbed her up with the other arm and made the last dash into the woods. "I _was_ going to make this easy on you... it was _you_ who chose to go this way. Just remember that." Lucius yelled, raising his wand.

And then it was gone. No sound, No spells, No nothing. Draco cheered aloud and holding up his wand he turned quickly on the spot, Ginny almost permanently attached to his side at how tight he was holding her, as they disapperated.

With a sickening pull on the back of her naval Ginny looked around at the area they had apperated to. It was a beautiful little wizarding village. Looking around she noticed Quiddich flags and picket fences, exotic plants and different potions ingredients growing from small gardens, lightly dusted with snow. Ginny shivered, her bare feet covered in the cold wet snow.

"Here." Draco leaned down and whispered a warming charm. He looked up and Ginny's breath caught in her throat. "Malfoy?" She took a step back looking over his worn and tired expression. This was the man that had made her life hell in school, sitting here taking care of her, just as he had for the last month. "What?" She blinked and frowned, looking behind her and then around her.

"Hey." Draco straightened up and laughed softly. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out before hand, but I guess it was pretty dark in that dungeon." He brushed a lock of hair from Ginny's face. Before he was aware of what had hit him she was in his arms sobbing. Ginny Weasley: the youngest daughter of a family his father despised with a passion, the young pet of "The Golden Trio", and the girl who's life he had made hell for the simple fact that it was easier to pick on her than let people know how he truly felt, was in his arms, sobbing her heart out.

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero._

"I never thought I would see a familiar face again." She whispered into his chest. He blinked, taken a back by this random deceleration. Instead of shoving her away as he usually would if in school he wrapped his arms around her and held her there, against his chest, for as long as she would allow.

"I never thought I would have the most beautiful woman in the world pressed against my body like this." he whispered softly a small smile on his face. Ginny blinked up at him. Shivering slightly she buried her face into his neck and sniffled.

**AN: =3 Here is this chapter =) The song is "Hero" by Sterling Knight preforming as Christopher Wilde in Starstruck. It just kinda stuck out to me while writing this chapter. **

**A/N 2: Dear readers, I have posted this chapter in hopes that you will love me enough to forgive me, but I am putting this story, along with Days Ago on temporary Hiatus due to the fact that I've been stricken with sudden inspiration for an actual Novel. I have 5 consecutive chapters written a 6th being finished as we speak, and three random chapters that are finished but undetermined to be in the plot. If any of you would like to read please join my facebook community at http:/ .com/pages /Far-From-Neverland/ 163790840336848#!/ pages/ Far-From-Neverland/ 163790840336848 (remove the spaces ofcourse!) it would be greatly appreciated! Remember Dear readers I love each and every one of you with so much passion that you are the reason why I decided to write a novel, in hopes that I can make more people happy with my writings as much as you all have enjoyed it!**


End file.
